Ancillary Narratives
Ancillary Narrative Prequel Graphic Novel color to your world- A prequel, this story reveals that the Blight was NOT started by humans and is revealed who actually is responsible.(edited) Genre- Thriller/action Target Market- Early teens to young adults. (13-27 years of age) Engage with media- Though people still go to physical locations to explore and purchase the physical graphic novel, the graphic novel can be purchased and downloaded on a reading app. The Hero- A scientist assistant, Largo Jennings, assisting top scientists with the environmental problem of dealing with the overage of garbage. He is naive but dedicated to the cause of environmental health. The Physical Goal- Try to solve the garbage issue before the planet succumbs to it. The Emotional Goal- Its a race for survival, so the inhabitants of Athria are living in fear and doom if the environmental issue isn't resolved. Personal Obstacle- Living a life of servitude and mundanity, Largo ridden with self doubt is given the opportunity to work with the world's greatest minds and prove to himself he is better than he thinks as well as his peers. He see's a hidden agenda and conspiracy but is passed off as being paranoid, young and naive and is frustrated with the lack of trust though evidence pops up proving him right.(edited) The Villains- The scientists are being funded by a corporation that seems to have ill intent and focused more on personal profit. Later in the story this corporation is also the foundation of the Merchants and have generational lineage into the merchants. Justification- Blinded by ego and classic narcisism, they beleive they can place the blame on someone else and focus more on profit and planning for the eventual fallout. Supporting Character- 1. Dr. Leingaardship- Head scientist, boss and father figure to Largo, he sets the standard for discipline and critical analytical thinking. He makes the hard decisions and does so with grace and stern gentileness. 2. Security Corporal Banshine'- A team leader to a security team on the research installation, he is the wise older brother type to Largo. He is sure of himself, confident, physically capable but has a boyish mentality when it comes to recreation and vices. 3. Corporate Field Manager Junto- A representative of the corporation,from the shadows HE runs the show and is full of secrets. He is the enforcer and information control agent and is responsible for re-directing the research for the benifit of the corporation. Locations- 1. Research Facility- based in the outskirts of a major metropolitan city, it is gaudy fancy establishment with ornate stone structures and marble floors. The interior though looks like a run down hospital converted into a research facility. It looks retro fitted with industrial type fittings to accomidate the ever changing environment. 2. Corporate HQ- A modernistic tower stabbing itself into the sky. Reflective and ultra modern, its technology is very specific and seems more like a fancy hotel rather than a business center, it has an air of nobility and elitism. 3. Metropolitamia- A city ridden with garbage and air pollution. The bones of the city looks like it was exotic and culturally articulate area. But the city is old. the colors not so bright and things seen haphazardly repaired. Garbage litter the streets in an orderly fashion. People, direct with their movements are clumsy as if there is no solid footing. The waterway is toxic with litter and discolored. Logline- The world in environmental turmoil, scientists race to save the planet before its too late. Medium- Phase 3 Prequel(edited) Why this medium- This will show HOW the world came to be and reveal that it WASN"T the humans fault, something that is a theme of the world.(edited) Platform- Graphic Novel Why this platform- To attract a younger group to an adult theme of industrial conspiracy we'll be placing it in a graphic novel where dialogue driven story would be better suited accompanied by a comic feel.